Kisses, drabbles
by mizuki-chan14
Summary: Drabbles de las mejores parejas de Naruto. Contiene SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno y muchos más. SasuSaku; Beso sabor a cerezas. NaruHina; Helado. NaruSaku; ¿Hermanos?. ShikaTema; Beso robado. NejiTen; Inconscientemente SaiIno; Feliz cumpleaños. DeiIno: Flores. GaaMatsu: Rutina matutina. KakaAnko: The ring. Capítulo especial: Pocky Game.
1. SasuSaku: Cerezas

**Notas de autora: Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo fanfic con algunos drabbles de las parejitas de Naruto, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: SasuSaku; Un beso sabor a cerezas

Se encontraba una pelirosa en una cocina espaciosa, se hallaba cocinando, tenía harina por el pelo, la nariz y una pequeña mancha de nata en la comisura de sus labios, un pelinegro la observaba sentado desde un taburete situado en la isla de la cocina, con su habitual expresión.

-¡He terminado Sasuke-kun!- canturreaba Sakura mientras cogía un trapo y limpiaba la encimera -¡Ahora sólo falta que se termine de enfriar en el frigorífico!- sonreía a la vez que guardaba los utensilios e ingredientes que había utilizado.

-Sakura- la llamó en su habitual tono frío de voz pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ella se volteó- ven- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. La pelirosa obedeció y se acercó a él. Sasuke se puso en pie frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a él, la media sonrisa no se había borrado aún de la cara del pelinegro, apegó su cuerpo totalmente al de Sakura, ella lo miraba ruborizada, el Uchiha lamió la mancha que Sakura tenía junto a su boca, cuando esta hubo desaparecido, se apoderó de su boca en un beso, la chica se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor y rodeó el cuello de él atrayéndolo más, volviendo aquel beso sabor a cerezas más apasionado.

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que haga alguno más de una pareja no mencionada arriba no tienen dejarme un review abajo y también digan si les gustó, no les gustó, me tiraran tomatazos, etc. **


	2. NaruHina: Helado de Vainilla

**Notas de autora: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado ajetreada. Muchas gracias por leer el anterior capítulo, espero que este también les guste, no olviden decirme si quieren que ponga otra pareja que no esté anunciada aquí, este es un NaruHina, espero que lo disfruten. No me pase de las 500 palabras, tiene 499 sin contar el título XD**

Capítulo 2: NaruHina; Helado de vainilla

Hinata Hyuga,estaba en su habitual campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba sola, ya que Kiba, Shino y su sensei tuvieron que marcharse. Ella también debía irse, pero de repente escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Aún estás aquí? Es un poco tarde- decía el rubio mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Na-Naruto-kun- ella jugaba con sus dedos- Yo-yo, es que mis compañeros de equipo tuvieron que ir-irse y yo-yo me quede entrenando un poco más- tartamudeaba.

-¡Oh! Bueno, igual que yo. Tengo hambre Hina-chan, 'ttebayo. Voy a ir a comer ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku. ¿Quieres venir?- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_'_'U_…una cita con Naruto-kun, vamos Hinata esta es tu oportunidad'' _Hinata se animaba internamente.

-Yo… pues…- balbuceaba mucho dejando a Naruto confundido hasta que dijo-…sí…-

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos, dattebayo!- respondió enérgicamente el chico.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen pero al llegar vieron que estaba cerrado.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!- Naruto se desilusionó al ver que estaba cerrado. Se acercaron a la puerta. _''Cerrado por vacaciones''_.

-¿Vacaciones? Pero…-

-Na…Naruto-kun- Hinata lo interrumpió

-Bueno…- meditó un momento -¡Vamos a tomar un helado!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo…yo…e-tartamudeaba.

-¡Vamos, Hina-chan!- la sonrisa de Naruto no se desvanecía, inconscientemente tomó la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella. Hinata casi se desmaya al sentir la mano de Naruto tomar la suya, reunió fuerzas y apretó la mano de Naruto, sonrojadísima.

Se dirigieron a un puesto de helados.

-¿Cuál quieres, Hina-chan?- preguntó amigablemente el rubio sin soltar la mano de Hinata.

-Va…vainilla- dijo aun sonrojada.

-Dos helados de vainilla, por favor-

-En seguida- respondió el heladero, les entregó los helados, Naruto los pagó y se dirigieron a una banca que estaba cerca de allí para sentarse. Naruto aún mantenía su mano unida a la de Hinata, aunque no lo dijera, a él empezaba a gustarle esa actitud tímida de la chica. Soltó la mano de ella para empezar a comer aquel helado. Ella lo imitó.

Cuando se terminaron el helado el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar. Naruto miraba a Hinata mientras ella observaba el horizonte, cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojó provocando que Naruto sonriera.

Buscó la mano de Hinata y la tomó nuevamente. Hinata se desmayó. Naruto la miró extrañado y pasó un brazo. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata despertó, en el mismo momento que abrió los ojos un enorme sonrojo surgió, rápidamente se sentó correctamente, desviando la mirada.

-Hina-chan- Naruto la llamó. Ella lo miró aún sonrojada. El rubio sonrió tomó el mentón de la chica con una mano y se acercó a ella, la cual estaba a punto de volverse a desmayar. Unió sus labios a los de ella.

_'' __¿Qué me pasa? ¡Estoy besando a Hinata!''_ dijo Naruto mentalmente.

Naruto intentó separarse, pero un instinto indicó que siguiera. Siguió besándola. Se separó de ella, intentó decir algo pero Hinata ya se había desmayado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sonriendo.

**Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Háganmelo saber por un review, ¡por favor! Próximo capítulo: ¡ShikaTema!**


	3. ShikaTema: Beso Robado

**Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno al fin ¡he vuelto! Síííí después de tanto tiempo Alex ha conseguido tiempo para actualizar, he estado con exámenes y tareas y nunca me daba el tiempo pero ¡al fin! Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Alexandra, pero me pueden llamar Alex :) Espero que les guste este ShikaTema que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo.**

ShikaTema: Beso robado

Dos ninjas iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a la salida de la villa. Eran Shikamaru y Temari, sí. La chica estaba hablando sobre algo de lo que realmente el shinobi no se estaba enterando.

-¡Hey, vago! ¿Estás escuchándome?- dijo la rubia mientras agitaba las manos por delante de la cara de Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!– ''_problemática_'' pensó el chico.

Y la tortura continuaba, ella seguía hablándole de un tema del que el seguía sin enterarse. Se había perdido en ella, miraba cómo movía sus delicadas manos, cómo el viento se deslizaba entre su cabello, cómo caminaba, e incluso, cómo sonreía, se perdió también en sus ojos, verde azulado, o azul verdoso... Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y se le había hinchado una vena en la frente.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Sé que no estás oyéndome!- la kunoichi movió las manos frente a él, nuevamente. -¿Quieres despertar ya?- Estaba enamorado de ella y, joder, parecía una niñita.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó nuevamente Temari.

-¿Qué?- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo qué qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te pasas el tiempo con la mirada perdida y encima...- volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación.

Un impulso de su pensamiento le pedía que hiciera algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría, sin duda ella lo mandaría a volar con ayuda de su abanico y para colmo Gaara... Pero lo hizo, agarró la muñeca de Temari y la acercó a él, para que así sus labios se unieran, comenzó a besarla con ternura, ella estaba atónita y no podía responder al beso. Se separó de ella, y esperando la mayor ostia del mundo, se quedó parado frente a ella, la cual aún estaba en shock, no daba crédito a lo que él había hecho.

-Shika...maru- no sabían que decir, eran amigos pero... se acababan de besar.

-Oye, que la hokage me necesita, tengo que ordenar unos papeles, nos vemos ''Tem''- y sin decir más como un cobarde huyó.

-Pero...¡SHIKAMARU!-

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado, próximo capítulo NaruSaku. ¿Me dejáis un review, please? **


	4. NaruSaku: Hermanos

**¡Hello! Estoy supermegaultra feliz por sus comentarios, de verdad, muchas gracias y también a los siguen y marcan como favorito mi fic :D Esto provoca que esta autora este felizmente feliz y actualice más rápido. Y sí voy a hacer un DeiIno, el título será 'Flores', bueno, no voy a hacer spoiler jajajaja.**

**ATENCIÓN: SPOILER EN EL COMENTARIO**

**Otro tema que quería comentar... Ha acabado Naruto... :'( (Si no habéis visto el final no leáis el resto del comentario). Una de mis series favoritas y las vuestras... Ya he visto el final y no ha estado mal, aunque casi todos los personajes han cambiado muchísimo (Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba...) y las parejas me gustan aunque pensé que acabaría siendo NaruSaku aunque el SasuSaku y el NaruHina me encanta. ¡Los niños son tan kawai! Bueno a mi no me importaba con quien se quedara cada uno... **

**No me enrollo más, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis gente hermosa!**

NaruSaku: ¿Hermanos?

Era un fresco atardecer en Konoha. Cierta chica de cabello rosa claro andaba por los senderos de la villa, divisó un a un rubio hiperactivo que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

-Hola, Naruto ¿cómo estás?- le dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Saku-chan. Estoy genial, acabo de venir de comer ramen y ya he comido mis diécisiete platos diarios, así que, estoy súper bien. ¿Y tú?- respondió felizmente Naruto.

-Cansadísima.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- le dirigió una sonrisa de las que sólo el sabe hacer. Ella no respondió.

Naruto a veces podía ser la persona más amable y linda del mundo, siempre y cuando no se trate de ramen, claro. Caminaban en silencio. La mano de Naruto rozó la de Sakura y él aprovechó la ocasión para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella. La miró y ella bajo la mirada, sonrojada. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa con las manos firmemente unidas.

-Emm... Naruto- se puso enfrente de él.

-¿Qué?- la observo mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos -Oh- soltó su mano de la de ella.

-No es eso, baka.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-No- _'Sakura es como mi hermana, pero... creo que yo aun estoy enam...' _

-No entiendes nada, baka- la voz de ella interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Entender qué?

-Baka- musitó antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y unió sus labios con los de él. El chico se sorprendió al principio, pero después comenzó a corresponder aquel beso. El primer beso de ambos, de los casi ¿hermanos?

**Notas finales: ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si me quedo bien o mal porque he estado algo desanimada estos días pero decidí actualizar... Espero sus reviews, muchísimas gracias por leer. Próximo capítulo: NejiTen. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! No olviden decirme si quieren que añada otra pareja o que haga otro de las parejas ya subidas, no sé todo lo que piensen pueden ponérmelo en sus comentarios. **

**Y de verdad ¡muchas gracias, dattebayo!**


	5. NejiTen: Inconscientemente

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo :) Quería publicar ayer pero estuve ajetreada y no tuve tiempo, bueno, aquí tienen el NejiTen, espero que lo disfruten. Nota: Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Tenten.

NejiTen: Inconscientemente

Sin haberlo podido controlar, caí al suelo de rodillas, jadeando. Los últimos entrenamientos con Neji están siendo más duros de lo normal.

-Tenten, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- volví a la realidad- Sí, estoy bien.

No me levanté, permanecí allí observando a Neji desde el suelo. En verdad, era guapo y _creo que me gusta_. Él es fuerte y aunque no sepa demostrar sus sentimientos muy bien, es un chico adorable. No en el sentido del aspecto físico -que por cierto no se queda atrás- si no en el de preocuparse inconscientemente por mí. Tras varios años de habernos conocido me enamoré de él, aunque una vez juré que no lo haría, pero estoy enamorada. Es algo que no pude controlar, quisiera haber tenido un sentimiento de amistad hacia él y ya está, así como Lee y yo, somos amigos y él es como mi hermano, pero en cambio... acabé enamorada del genio Hyuuga.

-¿Tenten?- cuando quise darme cuenta Neji estaba un par de centímetros de mí. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

-Neji...

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios que se juntaron con los míos. Por kami-sama, ¡Neji me está besando! No tardé en corresponderle, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos separamos por mera falta de aire y, maldita sea, quiero seguir besándolo.

-¿Continuamos?

Sinceramente no sé como me ha salido, espero que bien y les haya gustado. Bueno el siguiente capítulo será KibaIno. 


	6. SaiIno: Feliz cumpleaños

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno hoy les traigo un SaiIno. Tengo varias cosas que decirles hoy, 1º: es cierto que yo tenía previsto un KibaIno pero decidí cambiarlo porque pensé que a ustedes les gustaría más pero si quieren que lo añada sólo díganmelo. 2º: Tarde en actualizar porque tuve problemas con mi ordenador, lo siento... 3º: Quería agradecer sus reviews, sin ellos escribir no tendría mucho sentido. Muchas gracias a todas. ;D**

**¡Comenzemos!:**

SaiIno: Feliz cumpleaños.

23 de septiembre, un día como aquel era el cumpleaños de su esposa, Ino. ¿Qué le regalaría? ¿Bombones? No, ella dice que engordan. ¿Una pulsera? ¡Son demasiado caras! ¿Un kunai? ¿Flores? ¡¿Qué coño?! Ella trabajaba en una floristería, ¡no debía regalarle flores! Entonces... ¿qué tal un perfume? ¡Eso es! ¡Un perfume que huela a rosas! Decidido, tenía que salir antes de que ella se despertara... Sai salió siguilosamente por la ventana y volvió en un santiamén.

Ya tenía el perfume, ahora podría cocinar algo, estaba seguro de que se acordaba de alguna receta que había leído en un libro. Bajó a la cocina y hizo unos deliciosas magdalenas con chocolate caliente y una naranja.

-¿Sai? ¿Eres tú, cariño?-escuchó la voz de su esposa desde la escalera.

-¡Sí, soy yo!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Espera! No entres aún -dio los últimos retoques al desayuno servido, en cuanto termino caminó hacia la puerta y la abrazó por detras tapandole los ojos -camina.

Ella hizo lo que él le dijo.

-Ya-anunció

-¿Y esto?- estaba sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo antes de besarla con ternura, teniendo cuidado con la barriga de su esposa, sí Ino estaba embarazada de ocho meses. Se separaron para tomar aire.

-¡Gracias, Sai!

-Come, se va a enfriar y no queremos que Inojin pase hambre.

-Tienes razón, te quiero.

-Yo también, princesa.

**¿Cursi, no? Este es el primer SaiIno que escribo y estoy algo nerviosa... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un review? **

**¡Gracias por leer? 3 **


	7. DeiIno: Flores ¡sorpresa!

**Hola de nuevo! No se cómo empezar... XD Estoy SUPER entusiasmada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me animaron a escribir y actualizar más rapido. Este capítulo es un DeiIno, ¡sí el que me pidieron! y va dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja, en especial a LucePrice18. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, y no te preocupes, ¡aun tengo más ideas para hacer aún más drabbles!**

DeiIno: Flores

Ino se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, para buscara algunas flores que se madre le había pedido que recogiera para la floristería. Lo que ella no sabía era que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la estaba observando. Cuando hubo acabado se giro con la intención de volver a su casa pero acabo topandose con dicha persona. Saco un kunai.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- amenazó la rubia apuntandolo con el mismo.

-Ey, ey, guarda eso. No te voy a hacer daño-ella lo miró desafiante-Soy Deidara ¿y tú eres...?

-A ti que te importa. Y ahora si me disculpas...-lo apartó con el brazo que tenía libre, pues en el otro tenía la cesta de flores.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Recoges flores?-observó la cesta.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Ahora dejame ir-la agarró del brazo.

-No te vayas...-la acercó a él y la besó suavemente. Fue un beso muy corto, y no tenía mucho sentido-Ino, ¿verdad?

Ino empezó a tartamudear sorprendida de lo que el chico hizo y, un momento, ¿había dicho Ino?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es un secreto- guiño un ojo y salió disparado del lugar, dejando a Ino muy confundida, aunque también muy sonrojada. Su primer beso había sido con un ¿extraño?

**¿Qué tal? Es el primer DeiIno que escribo y probablemente tiene OOC, si tiene lo siento, lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido... Bueno ahora piensan que se acaba ¿no? Pues quiero anunciar algo. He escrito otro drabble DeiIno, espero que les guste.**

DeiIno: Impostor

Me tomó por sorpresa, pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Esto fue lo que paso...

Flash Back

-¡Sai!-me lanzé a sus brazos, él me recibió algo confundido y yo lo besé. Él me correspondió, así que por lo tanto, yo no me preocupe. Estaba segura de que era mi novio hasta que abrí los ojos.

Mierda, ese no era Sai, era un tipo rubio con el cabello largo. No supe que decir, era un error, pero... joder, ese tio sí que sabía besar. Diría que incluso mejor que Sai... Espera, espera, ¿acabo de admitir que aquel beso me gustó? ¡Para nada! Bueno, es decir, sí, y el chico era guapo. ¡Mierda! ¿En qué estoy pensando? No, no me gustó nada. En realidad, ¡qué mas da! Me gustó el beso y también el chico.

-Perdona, creo... que me has confundido con alguien-me di cuenta de que él estaba sonrojado, pero sólo un poco.

-Eh, perdona, yo... soy Ino.

-Deidara- me besó la mano-encantado de conocerte, Ino

Fin del flash back

Y ese fue el motivo del por qué terminé con Sai. Así que cada día espero que llegue aquel chico rubio, aunque sea tan sólo para que vuelva a llamarme por mi nombre, Ino.

**¿Se lo esperaban? Para los que no lo entendieron, Deidara hizo un jutsu para convertirse en Sai, por eso Ino fue a abrazarlo y besarlo, pensando que era su (ex)novio. Jajjajaja **

**Bueno es mi buena obra por los comentarios, muchas gracias por animarme, ahora sí que se ha acabado. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ¡GaaMatsu! (Esta vez no hay adelantos, está todo reservado para el próximo capítulo)**

**Gracias por leer, 'ttebayo. **

**¡Feliz atrasado cumpleaños Gaara-kun! **


	8. GaaMatsu: Rutinas matutinas

¡Ohayo! Hoy les dejo el GaaMatsu que prometí, espero que les guste, ¡se me olvido mencionar en los otros capítulos que Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí! Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabían pero igualmente debo ponerlo xD

* * *

GaaMatsu: Rutina matutina.

Ambos dormían placidamente en la enorme cama del kazekage. El sol asomaba por el enorme ventanal que había en la habitación haciendo remover al pelirrojo de entre las sábanas.

—Matsuri...—musitó intentando que ella despertara, sin resultados. La abrazó por la cintura—Matsuri...-repitió

Esta vez sí entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Gaara-kun?

—Buenos días, Matsuri-chan.

—¿No puedo dormir un poquito más?—''refugiandose'' en el pecho de su esposo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Le tomó por el mentón y la levantó de manera que quedasen a la misma altura, mirándose a los ojos. Se acercó más aun para unir sus labios con los de la chica suavemente dejando un beso muy tierno en ellos. Se separaron para coger aire y juntaron sus frentes.

—Tengo que trabajar, Matsuri

—Está bien—dijo riendo—Te esperaremos, papá

Gaara sonrío, y le acaricio el cabello con una mano, bajo le dio un beso en el vientre de la morena y salió de la habitación para continuar con su rutina matutina.

* * *

Lo sé, me quedó raro. Sinceramente, no ha quedado como esperaba. U_U

Bueno, quería comentarles que he publicado una historia nueva, si les apetece leer pasénse por mi perfil :) El próximo capítulo será... ¡KakaAnko! Espero que les haya gustado.

¡No olviden dejar sus sugerencias!

¿Me dejáis un review?


	9. KakaAnko: The ring

**¡Hola! Disculpen por tardar en actualizar he estado muy ocupada y bueno… Hoy les traje un KakaAnko, ¡a leer!**

* * *

KakaAnko: The ring

No sabía cómo iba a pedírselo a Anko… No tenía planeado un discurso, ni nada parecido. Sin embargo esa era su oportunidad, una oportunidad perfecta. La voz de Anko interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Kakashi?

—¿Eh? Sí, perdona es que…—volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Perderte en el camino? —respondió ella vacilante y el hombre embozó una sonrisa.

—Algo así—contestó él—Anko… Me gustaría pedirte algo…

—¿Otro favor? Me debes bastantes.

—Lo sé. Pero este es algo—hizo una pausa—especial. Puede que te parezca una locura pero…—saco una cajita del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta—¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Kakashi había abierto la cajita mostrándose dentro un anillo de compromiso. Anko quedó en shock, literalmente, balbuceó un par de palabras sin sentido y tras un intento de contestar lo abrazó. El de cabello plateado correspondió el abrazo con la cajita aun en la mano. La mujer de cabello morado se separó de él levemente, le miró a los ojos.

—Baka—Anko rio.

—¿Entonces, sí o no? — estaba confundido y Anko volvió a reírse ante su confusión.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —dijo bajándole la máscara para darle un beso en los labios, Kakashi la abrazó por la cintura y ella sonrió dentro del beso. Se separaron para tomar aire, Hatake buscó la mano de ella, le puso el anillo y volvió a besarla.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Quedo cursi, lo sé, es que con estos días de ''love in the air''… XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es así no se olviden de dejar un review ****J**


	10. SaraBolt

**¡Hello! Sé que he estado desaparecida por un tiempo pero ruego que me perdonen, he estado enferma y bastante ocupada, por ello perdónenme...**

**Hoy les traigo un Sarada x Bolt. No he escrito nunca sobre ellos así que no sé cómo quedará XD ¡Disfrútenlo! **

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Aclaración: Ambos tienen 16 años.**_

* * *

SaraBolt: Sarada-chan

Sarada se encontraba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —dijo una voz traviesa.

—¡Bolt, idiota! —intentó pegarle pero él lo esquivó.

—No te alteres, ¿sí? —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo tras ver la mirada que le dirigió la chica—Das miedo.

—Cállate, baka—siguió mirando su libro.

—Sarada-chan—la llamó haciendo que ella soltara un leve gruñido—te dejaré en paz si solo cierras los ojos por cinco segundos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y después qué?

—Despues me iré—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vale, vale—cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar—uno, dos, tres, cuatro y...—no pudo continuar porque notó una presión sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos y pero vio que Bolt ya se había esfumado. Había caído en su juego, y por ello se sintió tonta, muy tonta. Ocultó su sonrojo dejando su flequillo suelto. No se percató de que alguien la estaba observando con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo había conseguido, había besado a su _Sarada-chan_.

* * *

**No me ha gustado mucho el resultado pero últimamente mi mente anda en otras cosas... Quería anunciar que para el próximo capítulo voy a escribir 10 drabbles, para agradecerles sus visitas y comentarios que me han animado a continuar escribiendo. ¡Lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda! Esta vez no creo que tarde tanto... **

**Para finalizar, si les ha gustado o no o quieren dejar una sugerencia o lo que quieran decirme, dejen un review que ya saben que a todos los autores y autoras nos gusta recibirlos :) **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
